The Childhood Memories of Benson
(Episde begins with Mordecai and Rigby in Benson's apartment) Rigby: Gah why do we have to clean Benson's apartment? Why can't he do it? Mordecai: Hey, you wanna be jobless? Rigby: No... Mordecai: Ok then. Besides he'll give up a raise if we clean his apartment. Rigby: Oh yeah-yuh! And it better be a big one. Hey can I have the duster? Mordecai: I dont have it. Oh there it is. (Points to the top of a bookshelf and the duster is seen on top of it) Rigby: Aw what? How am I gonna reach that? Wait, I can climb to it! Mordecai: Dude dont. Rigby: Oh come on. What could happen? (Rigby starts to climb up the bookshelf) Rigby: Dude, I think I can reach it. (RIgby starts to reach for it then creaking is heard) Mordecai: 'Uh dude, what was that? (''The bookshelf starts to fall Rigby screams then he and the books fall onto the floor) '''Mordecai: (Gasps) Rigby! Dude, you ok? Rigby: Yeah I'm fine. Whoa dude check it out. (Rigby picks up a scrapbook labeled "Childhood Memories") Rigby: I wanna see this! Mordecai: No! Dude, if Benson finds out about this, we're gonna get fired! Rigby: Dont worry. We'll just take a peek at it real quick. Mordecai: Ok fine. (They open it to the first page and it shows Benson as a baby) Mordecai: Aw, he was cute as a baby. Rigby: That's his family? It must of been interesting living with them. Mordecai: Hey, be nice. Rigby: Ok, ok. (Then they see a picture of Benson in the bathtub) Rigby: (Laughs) This is too good! Mordecai: Wow, that must be embarrassing. (Then they flip a few pages and see a picture of a young Benson with Dave, Audrey, and a girl gumball machine) Rigby: Whoa. Who's that girl next to Audrey? Benson: What are you doing? (Mordecai and Rigby see Benson in the doorway) Rigby: Benson you're back! And we werent just looking at your childhood scrapbook. Benson: But you were. And why are all of the books and the bookshelf on the floor? Mordecai: Well, Rigby was trying to get the duster but the bookshelf fell and we found your scrapbook. Rigby: But in this picture, I think, of you as a kid, who is the girl next to Audrey? Benson: '''Veronica. '''Mordecai and Rigby: Veronica? Rigby: Was she your girlfriend? Benson: Actually yes. You see..... (A flashback goes to a young Benson, Audrey, and Dave walking down the hallway) Benson: It was the beginning of 3rd grade and I was walking down the hallway with Dave and Audrey when I heard a scream. Me, Audrey, and Dave went to where we heard the scream and we saw Veronica surrounded by a bunch of 6th graders and a crowd surrounding them. These 6th grade boys were 16 since they've gotten held back so many times. Anyway, I didnt recognize her since that was her first day at my school. Appearnatly she had walked into the 6th grade boys territory and they wanted her lunch money. Bully #1: '''Come on little girl, give us your lunch money. '''Veronica: But I dont have any. Bully #2: Well then, we'll just take all of your stuff instead. (Bully #2 picks up Veronica by the shirt and is about 3 feet off the ground) Veronica: Put me down! Put me down! Bully #2: No. Benson: And I didnt want to see her get beat up so I did a pretty bold move by going up to them and said. Kid Benson: She wants to be put down. Bully #3: Oh is this your girlfriend pipsqueak? Kid Benson: No but I'll be glad if you leave her alone. Audrey: (Whispering) Benson, what are you doing? Bully #2: '''What are you gonna do if we dont let her go? '''Kid Benson: Dave, go get the principal. Dave: Ok! (Dave runs down the hall) Bully #1: (Sarcasticly) Oh I'm so scared of Mrs. Mayweather! (The three bullies laugh and Benson turns red) Kid Benson: I said let her down! Bully #2: Alright fine. (Bully #2 lets go of Veronica and she falls onto the ground. Then she runs to the crowd and Bully #2 picks up Benson) Bully #2: This is what you get for messing with us. (Bully #2 makes his hand into a fist and punches Benson out of his hand and into the lockers, which from the impact open and Benson is unconscious) Audrey: Benson! (Dave comes back with Mrs. Mayweather who is a mid-height woman with black hair, a gray dress, matching heels, and a blue jacket) Mrs. Mayweather: What's going on here? (Sees an unconscious Benson sitting on the floor with a black eye and a bloody nose) Mrs. Mayweather: What did you do to him?! Did you punch him?! Bully #2: What? No! I wouldnt never do such a thing! Veronica: These 3 guys were bullying me and Benson tried to help me but that jerk picked up Benson and punched him! Mrs. Mayweather: That's it! I'm going to call your parents and you will be expelled from here. All three bullies: Aw what?! (Mrs. Mayweather grabs the boys ears and they walk to the principal's office) Mrs. Mayweather: And I'll call Benson's parents and the paramedics! Dave: Benson! Benson, wake up! (Dave shakes Benson and wakes up) Kid Benson: (Groans) What happened? (Moves his arm and yells in pain) Audrey: One of the bullies punched you and you went unconscious! Dave: But Mrs. Mayweather is gonna expel the bullies! Kid Benson: That's... great... (Benson becomes uncosnscious again and the screen turns black; when Benson wakes up, he's at the hospital and sees his mom, dad, and baby sister (Im not sure if Bensons sister is younger or older than him so just go with it) at his bedside) Kid Benson: Mommy? Daddy? Benson's Mom: Hi honey. How are you feeling? Kid Benson: I'm a little sore and I cant see out of my left eye. Am I blind?! Benson's Mom: No, you got a black eye. And you also broke your nose and arm. See? (Gives Benson a small mirror and it shows Benson with a black eye, a bandage on his nose, bruises all over his head, and looks down at his arm and its in a sling) '' '''Benson's Dad': But what happened son? The principal didn't tell us how you got this way. Kid Benson: Well you see, there was this new girl named Veronica who was being bullied by the 3 scary bullies at our school and I tried to help her but one of the bullies grabbed me and punched me and I hit some lockers supposedly. (A knock is heard on the door and the doctor comes in) Doctor: You have some visitors. (Opens the door wider and Dave and Audrey are seen with balloons in their hands) Kid Benson: Dave! Audrey! Dave and Audrey: Benson! (They run up to the bed and hug him) Dave: Hey dude, how are feeling? Kid Benson: Kinda sore. But glad you guys are here. Audrey: Benson, you're a hero at school! Kid Benson: H-hero? Audrey: Yeah, since those bullies got expeled from school, now theres no more wedgies, ear-willies, stolen lunch money and supplies. Benson, you're a hero! Nurse: Benson, theres another visitor for you. (Opens the door and Veronica is seen with a teddy bear in her hands and is smiling) Kid Benson: Oh hey Veronica. What are you doing here? Veronica: I came to see you. (Walks up to Benson's hospital bed) Veronica: This is for you. (Gives him the teddy bear which says "Thank You") Kid Benson: Cool, thanks. Veronica: But I have to go. I just came by to give you that and this. (Leans forward and kisses Benson on the cheek) Veronica: Bye. (Walks out the door and Benson and the others look shocked and confused) Benson's Dad: What was that about son? Kid Benson: I have no idea. But, I got my first kiss! Doctor: Well, I was looking at your charts and you can go home now. Benson's Mom: So how long will it be till the bandages and arm sling come off? Doctor: It should be another week or two. I will set up an appointment. Benson's Mom: Thank you. Do u need help getting out of the bed Benson? Kid Benson: No, I can get down. (Kid Benson inches his way off the bed and the nurse brings a wheelchair up to Benson) Nurse: You can ride this to your car. (Benson gets into the wheelchair and is seen going down the hall with the ballons tied to his not-broken wrist, holding the teddy bear, and is smiling and gets in the car; Dave and Audrey also get in the car along with Benson's family with Benson's baby sister in a baby car seat; Scene goes to the next day when Benson, Dave, and Audrey is walking down the hallway and all the kids are thanking him for getting rid of the bullies and he sees Veronica) Kid Benson: Oh there's Veronica! Im gonna say hi to her! Dave: Ok we'll see you in class! (Benson walks to Veronica) Kid Benson: Hi Veronica! Veronica: Oh hi Benson. Kid Benson: So I was thinking about that kiss yesterday and I was wondering if you would go out with me. Veronica: Oh that? That was just a kiss on the cheek. It doesn't really mean that I love you and I don't wanna date. Sorry. (Veronica walks away and Benson looks sad; Scene goes to later that night and Benson is moving the food but isnt eating and Benson's mom looks worried) Benson's Mom: Honey, you've barely touched your meatloaf and peas. Is something wrong? Kid Benson: No, nothing's wrong. Benson's Mom: I know something's wrong. You can tell us. Kid Benson: Remember when Veronica kissed me? Benson's Dad: Oh yeah that little girl. Kid Benson: Well I asked if she wanted to date me but she said that she doesn't really love me and doesn't wanna date and just walked away. Benson's Mom: Don't worry. Im sure she'll date you at some point but give her some time. Now finish your dinner so you can watch tv. (Scene goes to later that night and his mom is tucking him in to bed) Kid Benson: Mom, do you have any hints about how to impress a girl? Benson's Mom: One thing, respect and care about her. Kid Benson: Thanks mom. (Benson's mom kisses him on the forehead, closes the door, and Benson falls asleep smiling; goes to the guys in the present) Rigby: So do you get Veronica? Benson: Will you let me finish my story? Rigby: Gah fine. Benson: So the next morning.... (Goes back to the flashback and Benson is in front of a mirror testing his arm by bending it to see if its fully healed, his nose bandage is gone and his black eye is all better) Kid Benson: Now I look like my normal self. Benson's Mom: (From downstairs) ''Benson, breakfast! (''Benson runs down the stairs) Benson's Dad: I see your arm is all better son! Kid Benson: Yep! Now I can play games with my friends again! Benson's Mom: But be careful. Kid Benson: I will mom. (A horn is heard) Benson's Dad: Sounds like the bus is here. Benson's Mom: Grab a piece of toast or bacon for the road. Kid Benson: Ok! (Grabs a piece of toast and bacon) Kid Benson: Bye mom, bye dad! And I'll see you little sis. (Kisses them all on the cheek, grabs his backpack, and runs to the bus; he gets on the bus and sits in the seat in front of Dave and Audrey) Audrey: Benson! Kid Benson: Audrey! Dave! Dave: You seem in a good mood. Kid Benson: I am. I'm gonna try to impress Veronica. (The bus stops and Veronica is seem walking onto the bus) Kid Benson: This is my chance! (Benson pats the empty space next to him and she sits with a kid a few rows in front of him) Dave: Don't worry. You'll get more chances to impress her. (They get to school and the first class is gym; they're doing archery and Veronica and Benson stand next to each other in a line with the other kids) Gym Teacher: Alright, listen up! Archery may seem fun but it's also dangerous. The arrows are VERY sharp so if you get distracted by %1, you'll screw up and probably shot a arrow into someone. (All the kids gulp) Gym Teacher: Alright, get in your positions. (All the kids get a bow and arrows, all aim their arrows; Benson looks at Veronica and doesn't pay attention) Gym Teacher: Pay attention! (Benson gets startled and shots the arrow into his knee; he screams and the others stare at Benson who drops his bow, runs into the bathroom, sits on top of the toilet and cries; a ambulance takes the gym teacher away and Dave goes into the stall Benson is in)